tcosfandomcom-20200213-history
Inscribed Runes For Pathfinder
RUNES FOR WEAPONS & ARMOR & Talismans: WEAPON RUNES: ARMOUR RUNES: Talismanic Runes: Runes of the Clans: Rune of the Grimaxes: Struck to the weapons of every elite bloodletter in Clan Grimaxe and others who are reputed enough, this rune embodies the ferocity of the dwarfs of Clan Grimaxe. ((Must be struck to an axe) Adds 3d6 extra damage to an axe and adds a bleed effect dealing 1d6 damage for 1d4 turns (Can Stack up to 3bleeds)) Rune of Dread: Always set on the armor of Clan Dreadhammer's elite defenders, the Hammerguards, this rune embodies their stalwart nature. (Grants the wearer immunity to trip and sneak attack damage and grants a +5 to resist grapples and bull rushes) Rune of the Sky: Struck to the hammers of the fabled Silverwing Flyers of Clan Highrock this rune makes them a wild force on the battlefield. (Adds 1d8 lightning damage and 2 times per encounter plus 1 per level the Highrock Dwarf can smash his opponent with forceful winds, knocking them two squares to the right/left/back dealing 1d8 force damage and knocking the enemy prone.) Rune of Runewrath: The treasured Runecasters of Clan Frostfoe strike this rune to their helmets and to the helmets of their protectors, the Forge Guard, protecting them from the harsh cold of their homeland and protecting them against the magics of their enemies. (Grants +10 electric and +5 cold resistance, +10 spell resistance and acts as an Electric Aura creating a 10-foot-radius aura of electricity centered on you. Creatures who enter or end their turns in the aura must succeed at a reflex saving throw of DC18 + Wis mod or take 2d8 points of electric damage. Can be turned on and off as an immediate action) Rune of the Trackers: The Whitestone Clan dwarfs strike this rune to the crossbows of their elite Gravel-Trackers who can use it's power to smash through the defenses of their foes. (Grants a crossbow the ability to bypass all DR and deals an additional 1d8 damage) Rune of Silver: The wealthy Silverstream Clan developed a way to strike this rune to their best gems. (Must be struck to a gem of at least 1000g value) Grants +5 to all skill checks) Rune of Siege: Runesmiths of Clan Trueanvil use this potent rune on their hammers to build siege machines of potent power. (A war machine made with a hammer with this rune deals an additional 10d12 points of damage to structures) Rune of Obsidian: The weapons of the Blackforge Clan are renowned throughout the world for their razor sharp edges, speed and strength, this rune amplifies those qualities. (Triples an edged weapon's threat range, doubles its critical effect, acts as haste and adds +10 hardness and +20 hit points.) Rune of Everice: Clan Everice produces weapons and armor in the rare material of Everice that are treasured by druids and others who prefer light, strong armaments that protects them from the cold and can deal cold damage. (Must be struck to a weapon or armor made of Everice) Grants +10 cold and + 5 electric resistance, and creates a creating a 10-foot-radius aura of cold centered on you. Creatures who enter or end their turns in the aura must succeed at a Fortitude saving throw or take 1d6 points of cold damage. Weapons with this rune also deal an additional 2d6 cold damage) Rune of the Riders: Clan Battlehorn's runeriders are legendary heavy cavalry whose thunderous charge and ferocity cannot be withstood. This rune has two parts, one that is struck to the rider and the other that is struck to the barding of the animal, creating a powerful bond. (Grants the rider and animal a telekinetic bond and grants +5 ac to both and deals an additional 1d10 points of damage on a charge.)